


SherlolliShots - Win Some, Lose Some

by Liathwen



Series: SherlolliShots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Playing Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from pictures-to-prove-it on Tumblr :<br/>Omg, did I just win me some porn? This is so exciting! May I have some smut that involves Sherlock, Molly, and winning? (Could be anything- trivia, a raffle, the lottery, Mrs. Hudson's strip poker night, etc.) Please and thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherlolliShots - Win Some, Lose Some

###  **You’re needed at Baker Street. – SH**

**No, tomorrow is my day off, let me catch up on my sleep – MH**

**Sleep is boring. – SH**

**I’ve got a liver. – SH**

**We can set it on fire. – SH**

**Molly. – SH**

**MOLLY. – SH**

**Can’t a girl take a shower, what’s wrong with you? – MH**

**Come over. – SH**

**Ugh, FINE. But there better be something better going than a burned liver. – MH**

**\------------------------------------------**

Molly Hooper huffed up the stairs of 221B Baker Street. It was already almost nine at night and she was ready to pass out and sleep for at least twelve hours. Maybe more considering that she didn’t have to work the next day. Her eyes narrowed at the door to the upstairs flat. Of  ** _course_**  Sherlock knew she had the next day off. Of  ** _course_**  he would summon her. And of  ** _course_**  she would go.

“Sherlock, I don’t want to – ”

The sentence died as it left Molly’s lips.

Sitting in his chair, Sherlock was holding a deck of cards. [Cards specifically made for strip poker](http://www.amazon.com/Naked-Naughty-Strip-Poker-Card/dp/B0018ICCP4). He held up the deck, shaking his hand around a bit and looking infinitely pleased with himself.

“Wanna play?” he asked, his face hopeful.

Molly stood in shock for a moment, before beginning to giggle, then outright laugh, gasping for breath and clutching her stomach. Sherlock’s brow creased and he looked down to the cards in his hand and back up to Molly, obviously confused by her reaction.

“Molly?” he tried, only to be waved off by her, tears streaming down her cheeks as she laughed.

“Molly, seriously now – ” he started again.

“Seriously now,” mocked Molly as soon as she had breath to do so.

She dropped her bag and coat by the door and toed off her shoes, crossing the room to plop down into John’s old chair.

“Where?” she stopped and chuckled again, “Where in God’s name did you get those?”

Sherlock straightened up defensively, as if realizing that his plan had gone horribly wrong.

“Wiggins,” he muttered under his breath, sending Molly into another laughing fit.

“Wiggins?!” she gasped out, slumping in the chair, her giggles once again filling the flat. “Wiggins gave you those?! Whatever for?”

“So we could play, of course,” Sherlock replied, a bit miffed.

Molly stopped and stared at Sherlock. “Wait, so you told Wiggins that you wanted to play strip poker with me and he gave you a deck of cards for it?” she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

“Obviously not. I simply mentioned that I was unsure how to proceed and he procured the cards for me, assuring that it was a way forward.” His jaw clenched. “In hindsight, I do believe I’ll have to arrange a little accident for him.”

Molly covered her mouth to prevent another giggle from escaping. “Oh Sherlock, you really know nothing about people.”

He opened his mouth to protest but she shut him up with her next statement.

“Besides, you’d lose miserably,” Molly said, a mischievous smile lighting her face up. “I’m quite good at poker.”

Sherlock allowed a self-satisfied grin. “Care to prove that, Doctor Hooper?”

She stared at him for a long moment before giving a slight nod.

“Well, if we’re going to play, we’ll need a regular deck of cards and lots of wine. So hop to it.”

Sherlock stared at her for a second before leaping out of his seat when she clapped at him.

**\-------------------------------------**

**Two hours and nearly three bottles of wine later**

“I think you’ve had quite enough,” Sherlock slurred, snatching an almost empty wine bottle from her as she tried to drink directly from the bottle.

Molly giggled, raising a brow at him. “Like you’re any better, you’re stumbling around like, like, like, ummm, I don’t know, you’re stumbling.” She lifted her head from her hand and waved it in his general direction.

“My previous observation still stands; you’d lose if we played. And you, Mr. Holmes,” she giggled again at his name, “you can’t stand to lose, can you?”

“I would not,” Sherlock huffed, making his way to the desk on unsteady feet and pulling out a deck of cards. “I will not,” he corrected.

Molly sat up and grinned goofily at him. “You just wait, I’m the champ at strip poker.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed at his pathologist. “And who do you play strip poker with on a regular basis?” he asked, his voice a growl.

“That’s none of your business,” Molly replied, attempting to primly cross her legs. It took her a couple tries.

His jaw clenched, but he let it pass. No sense in starting a fight now, not when everything was finally going according to plan.

“Alright, let’s play.”

They began the game, Sherlock smug in the assurance that he would win.

\---------------------------------

“Strip for me, Detective man!” Molly hooted, laughing loudly at Sherlock’s predicament.

While Molly had only removed her socks and jumper, (leaving her tee shirt, jeans, bra and knickers,) Sherlock was down to his pants now that he was slowly removing his trousers, trying not to fall over. He’d started off fully clothed, all the way down to his shoes, but had been forced to slowly remove every bit of it, up to this point, where he only had one piece left.

“This is ridiculous, you’re still dressed,” Sherlock grumbled, pushing his lip out into a pout.

“I told you I was good,” Molly gloated, but winked at him to soften the blow.

“Alright, again,” Sherlock picked up his cards determined to not lose the round.

Molly smiled to herself and lost purposefully, shedding her tee shirt, watching Sherlock’s eyes widen as he caught sight of her purple and blue floral patterned bra. He recovered quickly, but not before she saw a flush on his cheeks and a subtle gulp.

“There,” he stuttered, “you aren’t as good as you think you are.”

Molly smiled again, deciding to let him think he had the upper hand. She lost again, a smirk on her face as she slowly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. Wine wasn’t the only reason her face was flushed as he gazed at her hungrily, her slim frame clad only in bra and knickers now.

Another round, Sherlock lost. As he stood to pull of his last remaining piece of clothing, he bemoaned his bad luck.

“How did I lose? I was counting cards!” He clapped his hands over his mouth and looked at Molly, wide-eyed, worried how she’d take it that he had been cheating.

With a self-satisfied grin, Molly shook her head.

“So was I.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed and he tsked.

“Naughty, naughty, Molly. New game.”

“Sore loser?” she taunted, amused.

He glared at her. “No I am not,” he sniffed. “Truth or dare?”

Molly’s eyes narrowed. “You can’t be serious. That’s a teenagers’ game, we’re in our thirties.”

“Indulge me,” Sherlock said with a smirk.

“Alright,”  _the wine must really be getting to me,_ “dare.” Molly spat the word out defiantly, hoping to call Sherlock’s bluff.

_Really, since when does Sherlock do strip poker and truth or dare?_

He grinned evilly, and brazenly raked his eyes up and down her body for a minute before answering, “Kiss me.”

She stared at him for a minute in shock and his grin widened. “Forfeit already?”

_So THAT’S how it going to be. No sir, you won’t win this one._

She smiled sweetly at him before standing from her position and slowly approaching him. She settled into his lap, straddling him and looked down at him, her smile turning triumphant. Sherlock’s eyes widened slightly and his pupils dilated. Molly did an inward victory dance. Molly leaned over and kissed him chastely on the lips, but moved her hips against him at the same time and was rewarded with a soft moan from the detective.

She pulled back and climbed off of his lap, returning to her own seat. She grinned at him as he caught his breath, trying hard to appear unruffled though it was almost impossible since Molly could see his cock beginning to harden.

For her part, Molly felt as if she was fire. She wondered for a minute if this was an experiment, but pushed the thought from her mind. She could tell when Sherlock wasn’t being sincere and there was no doubt that at the moment he was very interested.

“My turn,” she chirped. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he answered slowly, in that deep baritone that made her shiver.

_Oh dear, I didn’t think that out too well._

Molly had no idea what to ask. Kissing was one thing, but anything else? She glanced at him, seeing the smirk and the challenge in his eyes and resolved not to lose.

“I dare you to,” she chewed her lip.  _Oh bloody hell!_ “I DARE YOU TO TOUCH ME.” She blurted out, hiding her blush in her hands. She heard him stand and move closer to her, but didn’t look up until she felt a large hand on her knee.

“Touch you,” he repeated, with a brow raised. “There, I touched you.”

At Molly’s outraged face, he laughed and said, “You’ll have to be more specific, Doctor Hooper.” He ambled back to his chair, leaving a furious, blushing Molly in his wake.

“Truth or dare, Molly?”

“Dare,” she spat out, reeling from his obvious cheat.

“Simple, I dare you to touch my,” he looked down into his lap with his brow raised and then back up at her and winked, “my cock.”

If Molly was pink from blushing before, she was now bright red as she stood.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh._

She tried to ignore the effect his dirty talk had on her libido. An evil idea popped into her head. After all, he didn’t say what part of her body she had to use to touch him with. Oh yes, she was going to give him more than he bargained for.

She stopped in front of him and put her hands behind her. Molly saw the confusion cross Sherlock’s face a second before she dropped to her knees and licked a long, wet stripe from the base of his dick to the tip.

This time, the moan wasn’t nearly as soft. In fact, it was outright loud. A curse word escaped him.

“Fuck, Molly.”

_Oh God, that is so sexy._

Molly had always had an affinity for dirty talk, but hearing Sherlock cuss while her tongue was on his cock sent Molly’s libido into overdrive.

Apparently her tongue did the same for Sherlock as Molly found herself flat on her back on the floor in a matter of seconds, with the tall detective hovering over her.

“I think we’re done playing for tonight,” he growled, pure lust on his face. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, sweeping his tongue across Molly’s lower lip, begging for permission to enter. She gave it and he snogged her silly until the need to breathe arose.

“Getting tired of losing?” Molly asked breathlessly, trying not to wiggle against him.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I won,” he whispered before taking her mouth again.

Come morning, Molly would agree.

\--------------------------------------

(Special thanks to Channy for the 'strip for me detective man' line.)


End file.
